Earth
Earth, known as Sol 3, Terra, and Cuntball 2, is a planet located in the Solar system. It is known as the native home of the Human race and the adopted home of many refugee species such as Skeletons. It is considered a self-centred and backwards world by outsiders and the centre of the fucking universe by those who live there. History The Earth was created over 7000 years ago[technically true] when cosmic dust from passing space traffic built up in large clumps and began forming unions. Eventually the clumps started collectively bargaining to form larger bodies leading to more and more space rocks smashing into each other until the collection of frozen boulders began to resemble a planetoid. Early years For many of the earths early years, the planet resembled a giant bubbling swamp of primordial ooze. It is theorised that at some point during this period, an Alien species known only as Space Blokes visited the surface and somehow triggered the process of life on earth, likely through ejaculating into a random puddle[that's gross also[[citation needed| citation needed]]]. Over the next few millennium a number of single celled organisms started sprouting wings and legs and began to migrate from the deep oceans to the newly formed land. In a tragic case of jumping the gun, these creatures forgot to evolve more than one cell before growing legs and didn't survive past their first 2 days on the surface. it would take a further 4 millions years for life on earth to recover from this tradegy with the invention of the Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs Following the disastrous first attempts at becoming worth anything, life on earth decided to be awesome and the gross sponge-fish of the primordial sea evolved into Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were large possibly feathered lizards with big teeth. They roamed the earth well over 100 years ago[technically true] and ate whatever the hell they wanted which was mostly each other. Examples of Dinosaurs that existed at the same time are Tyrannosaurs Rex, Stegosaurus, Dryosaurus, and Triceratops. Early humans After a load of boring shit, the species commonly known as Cavemen walked the surface. They were short, hairy and had a thing for hitting rocks against other rocks. Cavemen, known scientifically as Cavemen, lived inside deep caverns, wore loincloths and had big bushy beards. They walked up right on their back legs. Using their front legs, or "arms" to build fires, make tools, and strangle each other for meat. Cavemen are credited with the creation of Fire, The wheel, Bowling, and The Broadway musical. Based on archaeological evidence found at an early Caveman settlement known as "bedrock", Industry among early humans was largely achieved by the utilisation of Dinosaurs as everyday tools and heavy machinery such as using an Apatosaurus as a crane or pushing along a small Raptor on wheels as a lawnmower. Real humans Following another dose of Evolution™ Cavemen became a species known as Human beings. What followed was over 2000 years of darkness and misery. Societies Groups of people on Earth are known as countries or nations. They are defined as areas of land that are impaled with a flag. Most countries have a government, though this is not necessary. Countries are often in competition with one another with some countries being better than others. Within countries are Corporations, such as Dracula-co. Corporations are more powerful than countries and are not tied down to physical locations or large populations. Criminal organisations such as Trees are not too dissimilar to corporations, they are run in many of the same ways with a hierarchal structure from top to bottom, as well as a blatant disregard for laws and regulation. Refugees The earth is home to many refugee species, whom have either fled or been forced from their home worlds or planets. The most well known refugee race on the planet are Skeletons, who it's said left the land known as Scados over 3000 years ago. Notable residents The following is a list of well known individuals residing from or on the planet Earth. * Action Man * Billy Belmont * Donald Trump * Dracula * Health and Safety guy * Luigi * Pajama Sam * Skelly * Steven * Mario * MayRey * Mr. Bones * Mr. Incredible Category:Planets